


Insidious

by The_Hollow



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hollow/pseuds/The_Hollow
Summary: In which something forced Atsuya to return from the dead after being betrayed and brutally murdered , only to find himself in the original inazuma timeline as the adoptive son of Kageyama who just discovered the perfect plan for him.(Atsuya, being the traumatized and bored kid he was, joined the Aliea Academy)
Relationships: Fubuki Atsuya & Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya/Kira Hiroto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

He's been living in this godforsaken mansion for seven years by now, ever since his parents died in an avalanche.  
Atsuya was declared dead, Kageyama said. But then, something strange happened; he returned to life the day after and all his injuries (including a lost leg) were all healed and regenerated. He was sent to some orphanage which were Kageyama found him after seeing his play and got secretly adopted the moment he heard his story. Atsuya concluded that all information about him was erased, and declared dead to his brother after waking up from a deep Coma. 

Strangely, Kageyama never used him in his plans but kept instructing him and training him daily. Atsuya was stronger than any of those his father used. Even those Aliens wouldn't stand a chance so why he kept him locked in this mansion? It's not like the madman was concerned for him, it has to be something else.

Although they had a good mentor-student relationship, he never questioned his adoptive father.

The reason is, he doesn't want anything to do with Shirou anymore so his father's unspoken orders to stay away from him didn't bother Atsuya at all . And he doesn't care much about this life. He's just being the selfish asshole he is, wasting precious Oxygen to keep functioning with no reason to live other than his uncertainty of not popping up again in another timeline after killing himself. 

He sighed, flinging himself on the queen sized bed as he watched the TV with a very, very bored expression. 

The news says there were some Aliens attacking schools randomly after they challenge said schools with a football match (bruh) and one of those Aliens is Midorikawa. He never took that green haired boy for a prankster. Him? Alien? 

Besides, Aliens don't exist (That sounds hypocritical though, considering he's from a different timeline.)

He yawned. The match was stretching more than it needed, the players were slow and weak except Shirou, of course. Who is standing somewhere, looking cute. Yes, he just assumed Shirou is fast and he wasn't wrong as Shirou Ice-grounded Midorikawa's ass and everyone passing his way. He breathed in and out steadily, a sad nostalgic smile plastered on his face as he tried to push the memory back into the dark corner of his mind.

This Shirou didn't do anything to him, he knows that but can't shake the feeling off his chest. All the hatred and anger installed within him didn't fade even after his death. He tried to ignore it for the past seven years. Reminding himself he has no right hurting this Shirou Who's already lost so much at young age.

But he couldn't fathom being near him either and that's why he accepted living as Kageyama's son (not that he had a choice). At least, with this mad guy his second life wouldn't be as dull and hopefully with no tragic endings. The last sentence is questionable though considering his father got himself imprisoned now, no? Apparently, this Kageyama wanted nothing but revenge because he hated soccer (as if someone would believe that, he certainly didn't but said nothing about it) however, his actions caused many to, basically, have the hospital as their permanent residence. Atsuya felt nothing for them. He was done feeling for others.

And so, he was well aware of all Kageyama's movements just like he's aware of his position in his father's rescue. After all this time, he was finally a part of his plans. 

\- Blizzard!

A scream forced his attention back to the match (how long did he zone out?), a blizzard appeared and his brother scored a goal. With a smug, very arrogant and very familiar grin. Also his eyes are glowing orange and he's playing forward... and using his own shot...

... and Atsuya just noticed Shirou is wearing a familiar scarf. 

'Cute,' was the only thing crossed his mind and suddenly he cringed mentally. Maybe spending time with Nae scared whatever brain cells he had away.

Does she exist in this timeline too? She better not. 

Raimon won, how surprising. It's always few drama episodes with them before they win at the end. He had to admit, Kidou looked cool in Raimon's uniform. The previous red, green and brown uniform was awful. Whoever put those colours together was retarded.  
He was in the same school as Kidou before the latter transformed to Raimon. The Goggles Face never realized he was the son of the man he hated the most (because he uses different last name in public). 

He yawned again and this time his body gave in to the exhaustion of the long training he had.


	2. Joining the circus

The car ride was boring to say the least. It took hours for them to reach the mountain.  
At first glace, Atsuya mentally scoffed at the ridiculous design of the Aliea' base. But as the car advanced, he found the interior walls more _Alien-ish_.

The car stopped and he was ushered inside by some Alien-Wannabe. Someone's steps echoed through the dark room slowly, Atsuya wasn't able to tell who it was but then -

"Welcome to Aliea Academy, Kageyama-kun"

_Oh shit, of all people -_

"Tatsuya..."

The aforementioned boy halted in his advance and froze. Atsuya mentally slapped himself for his mistake. _These_ people don't know him here!

The lights flickered, there were five different colours for each Captain. Nagumo, Suzuno, Saginuma, Midorikawa and Tatsuya, all stood there looking at him coldly with a _i-am-above-you_ smirk.

And Atsuya wanted to laugh.

These....were Aliea's teams captains. Each wearing different uniform and for God's sake since when he cared about fashion? It must be Nae's fault.

Aside from Suzuno's and Nagumo's, the rest were awful!

"Did you come here to stare at us?" Suzuno stated, annoyed by the new comer's blank stare. Atsuya eyed him for a minute till Nagumo, being the patient guy he is, jumped within few centimeters from his face and snapped.

"Speak up!"

Atsuya wanted to continue this staring contest just to see if this asshole would inch closer for a kiss but remembered his mission. And so, he said the first thing came to his mind.

**"Your tulip looks ridiculous"**

The look on Nagumo was priceless, especially as he heard Suzuno's supressed laughers but before things get physical, Tatsuya interjected

"My father saw your status and accepted your assignment. He agreed to help Kageyama out. In fact, he's already out." He paused, looking at him up and down before settling on his eyes again "As for you, you will be leading your own team. But first, you need to find worthy members to carry the Aliea Stone.." he trailed as he noticed Atsuya's disinterest.

This is going to be a long day.

He sighed and continued "Let's start by testing your abilities"

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me...." Nagumo breathed in, "this is impossible! He doesn't even have the stone on yet!" He yelled pointing at his general direction.

Who would blame him? The mere "human" just outclassed Tatsuya in speed. Little did they know, he's not a random talented rookie. Aside from being born with outstanding abilities, he trained so much in his previous life and was on world-level. All combined with his training under Kageyama's watch. He doesn't need a meteoric stone to exceed his limits or power up his shots. And with Nae around to chase after, his speed was just... inhumane. Speaking of Nae, shouldn't he add her to the empty mental list he created of his future teammates? He has to put up with her whining again...what a bother.

Tatsuya straightened his body, trying but failing to compose himself. His fists shook as he side eyed the source of his current emotional turmoil.

"So, i passed?" Came the flat question which didn't sound like one, only managed to anger Tatsuya even more but he kept his mouth shut.

 _'This can't be happening! He's already beyond Master-rank teams' level!'_ Saginuma mused.

After a two minutes of silence, Tatsuya cleared his throat "Yes."

Gran - apparently his Alien name - strode away, he had some good news to deliver to his father, not so good for himself though.

After few hours, Atsuya was dressed in a new uniform which he fought tooth and nail for - by that, he means pummeling Burn for forcing that Crystal on his chest.

"I still think you should- ouch!" He hissed as he wrapped the bandage over his wrist.

"Already told you I don't need the stone. And besides, it's purple and I hate purple"

Gazel sighed, he didn't help Burn earlier but he got a point "You don't need to use the stone, you still need to place a huge Crystal over your chest because rules are rules"  
Atsuya groaned _'Of course you need to look more Alien-ish when you are not'_ he wanted to say but relented.

"Fine! Just shut up."

He picked the Orange Crystal and placed it over his chest where it should be. Which matched greatly with his black and orange uniform. He didn't chose a disgustingly tight shorts like the reset but a black, two layered normal ones, while his shirt was also black with sleeves covering his arm and few Orange colored lines decorating it. His socks were black with orange lines as well and black shoes too.

After a look in the mirror, the bitter realization hit him; it was too similar to Hakuren's uniform, except maybe the colors and the Crystal.

_Guess some things can't be helped._

"You look ugly." Burn sneered, the threatening tone in his voice was hardly controlled. Looking for round two.

Atsuya sequined at him, the new formed bruises on his face and his bandaged wrist made it impossible to take him seriously now. So he did what he does best.

"Not as much as your tulip."

The gritted " _ughh_ " and Gazel's barley contained laugh forced Atsuya's lip to tug upward.

Some things can't be helped, indeed. Being an asshole is definitely one of them.

The erupted argument between the fire and ice due faded away as he made his path towards the exist. He pulled a phone from his bag and checked the time.

10:30

Cool. Still early enough to search for members. He was about to turn the screen off when a new message rang. He sighed, already knowing who it was.

> Bastard_Daddy: Meet me in the office.

He didn't specify which office was but Atsuya knew he just meant 'come back home'. They always meet there when his dad felt like it (though, that mansion was not under Kageyama's name for safety measures.) Putting away his phone, he made his way to the car.

* * *

"Enter."

He didn't know why he needed to knock the door every time, Kageyama didn't care but maybe it's just the pretense of respect he perfected over the years (besides, what if his dad was jacking off? Lots of adults do it in their office. He could just burst here one day and see him mas-)

"I see, so you were already accepted."

Atsuya blinked, a realization hit him as he noticed the black uniform still on his skin (And here he was thinking of some weird shit. Since when these thoughts clouded his mind? He had to focus!)

"Yes. They tested my abilities and..." he started calmly, almost bored only for a sly smirk to find it's way to his mouth "..freaked out."

Kageyama gave his signature smirk too but it faded as fast as it appeared,

"Are you sure about doing this? It has no benefits to you. If you don't want to, there's no need."

Taken aback, didn't know how to response to that. It was preposterous. The man who never thought about anyone but himself wouldn't go as far as to ask for his approval.

Seeing his hesitation, Kageyama sighed, motioned for him to sit. His expression was as inscrutable as ever. However, Atsuya paid that no heed, he scratched his hair and dropped on the nearest seat.

A moment of comfortable silence passed.

"I am aware, you are not a normal kid."

A flinch, a quiet gulp and a furrowed brows - is all he needed to know he is on the right track. He took in the boy's tense figure then resumed in a taut voice.

"I don't exactly know everything but you are not as bland, boring child as you pretend to be. Something really bad happened to you, at least to another you,"

"How did you know?" Atsuya cut him off, harshly. His fists visibly shook on his lap. He didn't look up. He didn't dare-

"You speak in your sleep"

Oh, who would have thought seven years of nightmares wouldn't be the most obvious give away for anyone who is around enough to observe him? Except Kageyama wasn't around -

"Sometimes your heart stop for two days then start beating again like nothing happened-"

_..What?!_

"- your eyes glowed bright orange between these two days-"

_No..._

"- Sometimes you sleep walk and write strange things on your notebook -"

Is this why he often find his notebook empty? Because it was replaced by a new one?

"Breathe."

_Eh?_

Atsuya's previously petrified, wide eyes blinked in confusion, he felt his throat burning up.

He didn't realize he was steadily panicking until the stinging in his chest became unbearable, he regained his senses after taking sharp, hitched breathes. Drops of water splashed over his white knuckles.

_Pitiful._

He never wanted anyone to know what disgusting past he had. He never wanted anyone to see him like this ever again. Not by anyone.

Not by him-

"Atsuya-"

"Why?"

It was Kageyama's turn now to be taken aback. But he didn't care. He gritted his teeth and continued yelling. Still not meeting his eyes.

"Why did you keep me then? I was useless to you and your goals. Hell, I never helped you at all! Even now, you don't really need my help!"

"Curiosity."

_Eh....?_

"At first, I was curious. I lived a long life but never witnessed something so unnatural."

Slowly, the kid lifted his head, grayish-green eyes finally looking at him.

"Whoever worked for me, either was threatened and had no choice or chose the power I offered them. It's usually the latter."

He paused, Atsuya's breaths evened, his hands stilled and he seemed calmed down a bit.

"However, you didn't need either. You acted like Fubuki Shirou didn't exist-"

He didn't miss the flinch at the sudden mention of his brother's name.

"- and you had power. It was confusing."

There was no need for any further explanation. Atsuya understood. He had access to everything Kageyama planned. All kinds of proofs to lock him in forever but he didn't utter a word about him despite not being threatened. He didn't try to escape as he wasn't being held hostage. And he didn't need power.

Atsuya felt stupid. It was so obvious Kageyama kept him because he decided to stay.

He swallowed, embarrassed for such display "I see.."

To say the atmosphere was awkward is an understatement. The younger one wanted to flee so bad. This conversation wasn't on his plans for today. In fact, he never thought it would happen.

Although, he was tempted to ask to which extents his father's acknowledge goes but he didn't want to hear about the shameful things he unintentionally let out during his nightmares.

"You may go if you don't have anything to discuss. We can continue this talk when you're ready."

Fewh, what a relief!

He jumped off so quickly, heading to the door. Before sliding out, he turned his head enough for Kageyama to see his sly smile as he remembered something,

"That's right. Gonna pretend to be an Alien for a while. 'cause I am bored."

"Bored? That's your defense?"

Atsuya tilted his head with a look-i-am-cute-and-innocent-would-never-hurt-a-fly-smile.

"Do you need another one? I am, technically, your child"

Kageyama wasn't sure if he meant he can be this bad because he's his child or he shouldn't deny his child what he wants, but grinned nevertheless, amused by the kid's antics,

**"Have fun."**

Atsuya matched his grin, "Oh, so you finally decided to act like a father!" He waved his hand before mumbling "see ya," and closed the door behind him.

He would have his fun. This heavy meeting spoiled Atsuya's mood, which wasn't really a big deal because he was always sad and bored with a poker face all the time.

He needed to do something for a change. A match with Raimon is out the list because there are four teams (If Midorikawa didn't want another round) to challenge them before he had the chance to. And he wasn't so enthusiastic about that, really.

He stretched his arms behind his head.

If a fight is out of the question, there's only one thing he could entertain himself with.

Prank them.


	3. Gouenji | Memories.

"Hey, asshole."

Gouenji jerked his head to the direction he thought he heard the sound coming from. The ball landed on the ground, rolling few meters away from him. It wasn't a voice he could recognize, neither his owner.

"So here where you've been hiding, eh? I wonder why they couldn't find you."

"Who are you?"

Gouenji stood up cautiously, facing the stranger in front of him. He seemed about his age. With spiky hair and gray-green eyes.

"Who am I?" A thoughtful look crossed his face then he shrugged "I didn't think about that."

"Okay. What do you want? How did you find me?" He has just met the peach-haired kid and he was already feeling the irritation crawling down his skin.

The kid shrugged again and Gouenji wanted to punch him.

"I hid once in this city, I thought you would be as stupid as I was, i suppose?" He smirked when the other gritted his teeth "It was easy to locate you with all that fire in the air. Are you even trying to hide? Is creating a new hissatsu more important than your sister?" He cut Gouenji off hurriedly when he tried to put his inner turmoil into words "She's fine. In fact, she got secured now. You can go back to the team or whatever..." Waving his hands to emphasize his disinterest, he walked away without waiting for the other to regain his senses. It was tiresome enough to come here just for this when it's not even his job. Maybe it was a taste of loyalty. To see if he would do what he's been told to do.

He huffed annoyingly. _Too much to prank, huh._

First Kageyama, then Mr. Kira. Atsuya's day was wasted on car rides and planes.

He was exhausted.

Too tired to hear someone calling for him to stop, too tired to feel himself falling on Gouenji's chest as he lost balance due to the other's harsh grip spinning him around forcefully.

He couldn't understand why Gouenji tighten his grip around his wrist. Or what caused the shock on his face.

* * *

'A tie, huh' Gouenji thought, adjusting in his seat as the drive back to the lodges was taking longer than he liked due to the traffics. He sighed. It was a tough match which he couldn't play in. His teammates did a great job holding up against them, scoring three times and blocking Spain's shoots. Though, he wouldn't admit, it was mostly thanks to the Fubuki brothers that they didn't lose. Although he liked Shirou, the younger one was insufferable and Gouenji didn't like him one bit. They never spoke but damn how pissed he would feel whenever he looked at him. Maybe he was being unfair, considering how cooperative Atsuya has been with the others. He could tell Atsuya's cockiness was meant to be playful since his teamwork was perfect during the match.  
Then again, why did he hate him?  
His track of thoughts got disturbed as a loud heated argument started between the most annoying duo in this team, if you don't count Haizaki of course.

"You know, I think there should be a reason to why your nickname is The God Striker, but for the life of me, I just don't see one."

Oh, he totally takes back what he said about being unfair to the younger Fubuki.

"What did YOU-!" Hiroto unbuckled his seat belt, stepped on Haizaki and jumped to where Atsuya was, fuming.

He grabbed Atsuya's scarf and pulled him over "What did you just say?!" His pink orbs shined dangerously but the bear killer was unphased .

Sometimes Gouenji thinks if Atsuya is really strong enough in combat to pick up fights as his "bear killer" name implies or plain stupid. What is the point of pulling fights he can't win? But then again, this explains why he hates him. For a moment, he paused, not convinced by his own realization, because his best friend is Endou and well....

"I said," Atsuya smirked, a mischievous spark in his eyes "You look nothing like a God, nor your play style does. Even that Afuro guy is more of a God than you, despite his girly looks."

The aforementioned striker gritted his teeth. Now he is being compared to that God-wannabe? And did he just hear Afuro snicker? Must be his imagination because Afuro is not even in Russia.

"Now you listen, you mere-"

"Don't start with that above-you-all-attitude-"

"You are the last one to talk about that- and I know you are just jealous, bear killer boy."

"Jealous of whom?"

"Me, of course! The GOD striker!"

A snort was heard and, "More like The GAY striker"

Gouenji tried so hard not to snort. Okay, he takes back what he said earlier, this was rather fun. Though, doesn't mean he liked Atsuya.

A pregnant silence stretched in the caravan for what seemed like a year. Everyone stopped what they were doing and threw the two pickering boys a puzzled look. Almost nobody dared to utter a word- almost.

"He is not wrong though" Fudou mocked "you DO look anything but a holy being"

Haizaki snorted "Yeah, I mean look at that hair. Not to mention the bracelets and the tattoo..." he trailed off, drinking in this amusing show. He wouldn't waste any opportunity to mess with his rival. Although, ever since Atsuya joined the team, Hiroto's attention was always directed to him - because they both were problems magnets and can't stand each other. At least that's how he saw it.

They always fight. Every where. But this time, Atsuya seemed like he crossed the line - or did he?

'I mean he wasn't wrong,' Haizaki thought.

The devil striker glanced over, Hiroto's back was facing him so he couldn't really tell what the other's reaction was. Suddenly, he heard Atsuya growling, as his scarf was snatched away by Hiroto "What the hell you think you are doing?!!" He tried to take it back but to no avail as the-so-called God striker evaded him.

"Give it back!" The salmon head yelled as he stood up. Clinching his hands furiously. His eyes flashed a strange mix of Orange and Gold for a second that nobody noticed except for Nosaka who blinked in denial. 'What was that?'

"Why, a gift from your girlfriend?" Came Hiroto's sarcastic reply which only angered Atsuya more, if the step he took forward was anything to go by. Gouenji's eyes widened a bit. The aura he radiated was animalistic in some sense. It sounds absurd but he could swear something dangerous forced his limbs to shiver. He shook his head, 'must be a breeze'.

"Hiroto, I think you should give it back-"

"Yes, Gouenji is right. Atsuya was just messing with you." Probably, Endou wanted to add but chose against it. Atsuya was one of the youngest here, he also just joined them, and according to Shirou he was a loner who trusts nobody but his older brother. Though he learned to behave after their match with Raimon. Still, it doesn't mean his personality would just change the way his selfish play style did. But, something about him made Endou feel uneasy. He wondered if everyone feels the same way he does.

"Hiroto, that's enough." Nosaka stated calmly. He has a hunch this will lead to something. Something not very good considering the shift in Atsuya's mood.  
The Emperor stood up between the two, preventing an obvious upcoming fight. Not a microsecond passed before he heard Hiroto clicking his tongue in annoyance "Why, taking up Fubuki's role in playing favorites now? You all spoil him so much!"

"Nobody is spoiling him here. Verbal quarrels are bothersome enough. None of us want to see you two beating each other." He gained few grunts of agreements but the one in front of him didn't seem to get it. Instead of doing as he was told, Hiroto's eyes trained at Atsuya who stayed uncharacteristically silent, eyes obscured by his bangs. Body tense. Why was he so upset over a scarf?

Nosaka noticed Hiroto's confused look, he took a good second before realizing what caught his attention. Before he could turn and face what's behind him too, a thud was heard and everyone's panicked screams reached his ears.

_

"I am sorry. We tried to revive his heart but it was futile."

A suffocating silence stretched for the next minute. Nobody knows what to say. Nobody knows what happened. This must be a dream, a lie- a sick joke someone had the nerve to pull on them. Their friend was totally fine. He ate breakfast, he played in the match and he fought with Hiroto. Everything was just fine until he dropped motionless on the metal ground of the caravan. No heart beat, no breaths. He looked like sleeping if it wasn't for the missing rise and fall of his chest.

And, he's dead? How? Why?! What the-

"HELL?!!!"

As if voicing everyone's thoughts, Haizaki broke the disturbing silence. He breathed harshly, eyes boring into the doctor's skull like he was the culprit of some murder.

"How?! He was fine!! You can't just-"

Endou hurried to him, holding his shoulders to calm him down as Haizaki's voice escalating. The GoalKeeper was shaken up himself. He never lost a teammate before. He doesn't know how to take it- how to digest the fact that someone he played with this morning is gone forever.

Haizaki looked away, Endou's trembling hand was far from reassuring or calming but the fact that it's trembling is enough for him to consider his teammate's feelings too.

Eventually, he trained his gaze on his friends. Some were crying like Inamori, Goujin and Golem. Some were in shock. Others in denial.

His eyes lingered on Hiroto, he was still holding Atsuya's scarf in his hand. He could tell what the other was feeling, even if his pink eyes were obscured behind the shadow of his curly hair.

He could make somethings from the couch's conversation with the doc, "No logical reason was found-"... "if you want to see him-" but his red orbs never left Hiroto who didn't move an inch.

Haizaki strode towards him, slowly, reaching for his shoulder.

"Hiroto. Let's go."

"...yeah.."

_

"I-I don't get it!" Inamori cried out. His tears barley restrained in his eyes the moment he saw Atsuya in a clean bed. White cladding his body.

"Neither us. Asuto. It was so sudden and..."

"Yes, Endou. Illogical too. We don't even know the cause of death." Kazemaru continued heavily as he glanced at Hiroto. The poor boy was sitting on the chair next to Atsuya. Expressionless.

"Hiroto, are you okay?" Way to go Kazemaru! He chastised himself mentally, of course he's not okay! Nobody is!

Everyone's attention turned to him, in any situation he would've loved the spotlight but now? He could feel their eyes settling on the white scarf he was holding tightly.

The scarf. It seemed so important to Atsuya and yet... he took it away. Thanks to his own personal issues, their last moments were so stupid. He didn't think Atsuya would end up on a hospital bed, motionless.

Forever.

"Why... Why are you all so silent?-" He ignored Fudou's comment about him being the silent one here and resumed with a higher pitch "-he was- he was fine! He was joking and being a TOTAL ASSHOLE AND FINE! HOW CAN HE DROP DEAD WITH NO REASON?! AND HE CALLS- Called - HIMSELF THE BEAR KILLER-"

"Calm down-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN ENDOU! A FUCKING AIR KILLED HI- ouch!"

A pillow hit his face before the force sent it rolling to the ground behind his seat. Hiroto heard chocked gasps from his teammates and swore whoever did this is going to pay-

"Shut the fuck up! You are so loud!" A cranky voice pulled everyone out of their shock.

"Ugh, why were you all yelling? And did I hear someone mentioning bear?" He sat up, one hand massaging his head, the other supporting his weight.

When nobody responded, he swore under his breathe, catching a familiar, white something from the corner of his eye when he opened one. Pain forgotten, he spun his head to the hand holding it.

"Is that my scarf? This is my scarf!!"

He leaned forward and grabbed it but the other wasn't letting it go.  
He lifted his eyes enough to see stupid pink eyes looking at him with horror - upon seeing that, he scowled, shooting him an annoyed look "Seriously, drop it, and that look too before I punch you in the face!"

The threat went on deaf ears.

"Helloooo?" He drawled, waving his hand in front of the other's face "Are you dead or something? I mean whatever but let go of my scar-"

At this, Hiroto snapped. He climbed on the bed and was about to tackle him but his action forced the rest out of their trance too, and managed to draw him back just in time. However, that didn't stop him from shouting.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!! YOU PLAYED US!! YOU PLAYED US!!!"

Atsuya shrugged indifferently "serves you right." He retorted with a smirk, not understanding what happened or how he "played" them exactly. Still, it was too funny watching the-so-called God Striker irritated because of him. He loved pissing people off. He misses Mabuka.

While everyone was trying to calm the thrashing boy down, Kirina dashed out the door to call the doctor. Few minutes and they were kicked outside to wait, again. Except this time they had something to occupy themselves with, preventing Hiroto from breaking in.

Not that he was the only one. Fudou swore to punch the asshole until his own hands start to ache . Haizaki promised to kick 50 balls in his stomach. Endou wanted a long, mature 'talk' with him.

Gouenji, however, was contemplating on strangling him with that damned scarf Hiroto was still holding for some reasons.

10 minutes later (which felt like hours, thanks to the effort they put in restraining a certain someone), the doctor emerged from the room with a pale, deadpan face. He didn't explain much, as he didn't know what the hell happened either but confirmed to those who asked it wasn't a prank, he was indeed dead. However, Atsuya is fine now and ready to go after doing some tests.

Hiroto didn't wait to hear all this and forced the door open the moment it was closed by the doctor. They could hear loud screaming going on inside.

Nobody was surprised when they saw the two going for each others' throats on the ground when they came in. Hiroto took advantage of his height and pinned the other down.

"I FUCKING SAID I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!!"

"AND I FUCKING SAID YOU PLAYED US ALL FAKING DEATH-"

"Hiroto, calm down-" Nosaka said as he, Endou and Hikaru tried to pull them apart.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! DON'T TELL ME TO DO ANYTHING!"

"He wasn't faking and it wasn't a joke. The doctor confirmed to us if you bothered listening." Hikaru tried which actually caught their attention.

"So he did die?"

"Yes."

"And came back to life?"

"Yes."

"And I am supposed to to believe that?"

Hikaru sighed. He can feel a headache coming again "We have no other choice but to. Consider it a miracle. I mean, wasn't it? We all saw him die with our own eyes and come back to life just to hit you with a pillow..." his voice faded when he knew he fucked up thanks to a certain patient's laugher.

Whoops. If Hiroto was angry before, now he's a wild beast. At least he's not on the receiving side of what's going to come here, Atsuya didn't seem to mind being the one, though.

'Sorry, Atsuya.' Hikaru thought sympathetically.

"So I died, huh? This must be hell, then." He muttered almost to himself- except it wasn't, a mocking grin plastered on his face for all to see.

"Why?" Hiroto managed though gritted teeth. Not really containing his anger.

"Because," he made sure to keep eye contact as he emphasized every word with the most irritated look ever "no way you would go to heaven."

"....Neither you..."

Nobody winced when Atsuya got punched unconscious into the floor.

-

It was 9:00 o'clock when they finally managed to leave the hospital. Every test proved Atsuya being completely healthy - except for a sore nose - and ready to be discharged.  
The chill air of the night relaxed them in their walk to the caravan. Everybody was tired and spent both emotionally and physically. They wanted nothing but to satisfy their empty stomach and sleep till morning.  
However, Atsuya's mood was better than ever. He kept grinning the entire walk.

Gouenji couldn't take it anymore. He sped up to match the other's steps and asked what everyone was thinking.

"You know, you look awfully happy for someone whose nose almost broke few hours ago."

Atsuya scoffed "Oh, please. He hits like a girl!"

Gouenji ignored Hiroto's growl behind him and continued "Then what about you dying? Shouldn't you be a little bit concerned? Unless this is not the first time it - "

"Should I?"

"Excuse me?"

Atsuya huffed, his brows knitted together as he stopped to look directly in Gouenji's surprised eyes "It's none of your damn business what I feel about it or why it happened!"

They halted, feet pinned to the ground in shock as though they forgot how to walk. This 180° degree change in mood bodes no good news. A speechless Ace left wondering whether Atsuya was a gifted actor or suffers from serious mood-swing issues.

Endou was the first to recover, did Atsuya just admit he knows why this happened? He swallowed the bitterness to keep himself from yelling back, although his calm voice didn't hide how hurt he felt "That was quite insensitive of you. You had us all worried and.." his face hardened "a friend's wellbeing IS of our concern."

Atsuya held his gaze for a moment before looking away, tugging his scarf closer to his face. Distantly wishing it would calm him the way Shirou would.

"We are not friends." it was a whisper, one of those you could hear no matter how far you were.

Without sparing them another look, he climbed inside the caravan and kept his attention outside the window the entire ride.

No more words were spared, even when they entered the lodges. It wasn't until Endou addressed Atsuya strictly.

"You will sleep in my room for the night." Before any objections could leave the other's mouth, he resumed "It doesn't matter what you think we are, I am still your captain and you ought to listen to me."  
At least, the gasps heard from the others weren't Atsuya's fault this time. Even the couch raised a confused eyebrow. It was the first time ever Endou used his privileges as a captain. He always treated them equally and never ordered them around. Not in the filed. And especially not outside the field.

Seems like Atsuya did the impossible twice in one, single day.

However, being used to being bossed around by his brother who was a captain himself, he shrugged and made his way upstairs. He faintly heard Kazemaru pointing how harsh Endou's words were but paid no mind. All he wanted was to take a shower and sleep everything off.

Meanwhile down stairs, Kazemaru was still trying to understand why Endou had to use that tone. It made him uncomfortable. He get it, Atsuya was an asshole but so was many people in this team.

Between Mansaku's petty comments of "He called for it" and Kazemaru's judgment of Endou's justification, Gouenji, who was mostly silent pointed what everyone missed.

"I don't think that will work Endou." He waited for the captain to process his words and processed "It's pretty obvious he's hiding something, and isn't ready to talk about it. You can't just force him to-"

"I am not going to force him. I just want to know what it is. We deserve that much!"

Gouenji sighed. It's impossible to reprime Endou once his mind is set on something. Yet, he still feels this is a wrong decision and when dinner was served and Atsuya didn't show up, that feeling only doubled.

He stood up when Mansaku started shitting on Atsuya's manners and how he was being a drama queen. For some reason, it annoyed him which was rather weird since he doesn't like the boy.

"I will go get him." He strode off as quickly as he said that.

The flame striker headed to Atsuya's room first, which was large with a bathroom attached to it. The lucky bear didn't have to share when there's no one to share with.

Shock scared his petty thoughts away when he caught a huge splotches of blood damping the sheets and trailing the floor all the way to the bathroom.  
Without further warning, he dashed to the bathroom and forced the door open with a loud smack.

The sight in front of him sent chills down his spine. He felt as if he was rotted to the ground for a moment.

Atsuya was curled on himself in the bathtub, naked, blood stained various parts of his body. The water inside the tub matched the red splattering on the floor.

It was a terrifying sight. The very definition of "bathing in oneself blood".

His mind screamed at him to do something, which all he could respond with was yelling the peach-haired boy's name. Atsuya jerked his head up, startled. He blinked as the other run to him, still unable to register what's happening. One second he was alone, indulging his thoughts, the other he was face to face with the ace striker himself, naked...in the fucking tub.

"Oh my God! Atsuya, are you okay?! are you injured?!"

Atsuya shook his head, still refusing to process his current predicament. He tried to form a word but was cut short when the team flooded the bathroom and so did their voices after a second of awkward silence.

"What's happening here?"- Kazemaru.

"Holy shit! There's so much blood!!"- Goujin

"Are you okay? Gosu"- Golem.

"Did you commit suicide or something?"- Mansaku.

"Should I call the ambulance?"- Hikaru.

And more questions his mind couldn't comprehend. The only ones who didn't say anything and kept silent were Hiroto, Haizaki, Endou, Nishigaki and Nosaka for different reasons.

He felt like crying. Except his brain always mistakes these emotions for violent anger.

Atsuya couldn't look at any of them anymore without getting physical. He wanted his brother. Shirou would know what to do. He can't do this alone. He wasn't supposed to do this on his own.

He can't-

"ENOUGH!!" Voice raw like he's been crying for ages. He perked his head up, gathering all the negative emotions he could muster without breaking down.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!"

Nosaka was the first to react, he nodded to him and Gouenji in understanding. If something was up, the striker would know what to do. He ushered the team outside despite their protests, leaving only Gouenji inside. Who received an instant glare upon turning his head to face the mess of a boy.

"I said get out.."

Gouenji glared back.

"I won't. If you don't feel hurt anywhere, let's clean you up. Explanations can wait."

"No way! Get out!" He pushed the offending hands off his shoulders "Besides, there's nothing to explain...and don't touch me."

Unreasonable as usual. Whatever Endou felt back then, he totally gets it now.

Gouenji stood up and massaged his temple as he spoke, patience running on thin air.

"Stop this childish.."

"Childish what?"

"Not even Hiroto acts like this!"

Oh, the legendary striker of Japan felt insulted.

Gouenji's hand waved at the blood coating the ground and then Atsuya "You died somehow, you got yourself covered in blood somehow, you turn down every helping hand AND you dare-!"

"Dare WHAT?" The boy growled, loud enough to be heard by Endou and the others outside the door. They leaned closer, trying to catch the strikers' heated argument.

"Dare what?" they heard Atsuya asking again with a lower pitch, still audible enough for them.

When no answer was received, he got out of the tub. Decency forgotten.

"You know what, senpai," he spat the honorific word through gritted teeth, inches apart from Gouenji's face "I can tell you everything now but you should give me a better reason than your worry for me to do that. Because your concern won't change anything."

He chuckled warily, a bitter smile stretched his lips "You see, things don't change. It never changes. You, and that captain of yours can't do shit about it."

"Atsuya... everyone I met -including myself- thought the same thing and we all managed to see the the light again."

"Oh, how inspiring." He shook his head "Go ahead. Give me your cheesy, soccer-related speech and all the bullshit about friendship. I would like to see how that would help me."

Gouenji grunted in exasperation. A part of him wanted to leave, for his own sake because the longer he stayed here, the more he felt his patience leave his body like a flow. Any thought of lashing back shattered when Atsuya's features contorted into what one could describe as sheer terror and extreme pain. Fresh blood streamed down his face. Bruises and deep cuts started to form all over his body.

It all happened too fast. In a blink of an eye, Atsuya dropped on his knees, trembling.

Breaths shallow and strangled when a single 'why' left his mouth before a painful coughs forced the blood out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you feel confused or the plot too slow. The story will go from a time line to another to explain what happened.  
> I would like to say all the "Aliea" matches wouldn't be the same. Things will happen and characters will change differently than it did in the OG inazuma timeline.  
> Sorry it took me too long, health problems.
> 
> Final note; As for pairings, the one I decided will be Kira Hiroto/Fubuki Atsuya. For plot reasons. Also Kidou/Gouenji/Atsuya [tragedy and angst here]  
> If you have any other pairing in mind, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
